Colonization
General Rules # There is no cost in a Colonization/Hostile Takeover war. # Once a war is declared, the town cannot join a nation. # These wars will play out in several regulated battles # Citizens/Residents cannot attack or trespass into their enemy's nation/town unless it is an official battle # Citizens/Residents cannot murder enemy citizens/residents unless it is an official battle # When not in battle, Citizens/Residents are required to follow the law and to respect their enemy. # Each battle must occur in equal population (ex. 2v2, 3v3, etc.) # Only the nation will be able to attack, towns cannot attack in this type of war. # Nations/towns may store any valuables into their bedrock vault, and during a battle the vault will remain locked and players cannot go inside of it. # During a battle all portals will be shut off so players cannot cheat and leave during a battle If an item is not listed here, please ask the host for clarification. It is most likely allowed. Staring Battles/Range # The nation must have a town or a colony within 600 blocks of their targeted enemy's town in order to launch an attack. # The attackers and the defenders must both agree for the battle to start # The attackers will begin 20 blocks outside the enemy's territory Lag-Outs, Crashes, and Special Circumstances # Players cannot leave the game, if a player leaves the game during a battle due to lagging out, every player must stop what they are doing and the battle must restart. The player who left must record the last 15 seconds to prove that they lagged out and did not leave # If the server crashes during a battle, it will be restarted During Battle # In a battle, each player only has one life, once killed, they cannot go back into battle after respawn # Once the battle begins at the discretion of the host, the attacker may go into the defenders territory # In a battle, attackers may steal from the defender's territory. # In a battle, attackers may also destroy defender's territory, however the point of the battle is not destruction. # A battle has ended once one side as lost all of it's players involved in it. When a battle ends, destruction and theft also ends. Outcome/Territory Claims # If the defender wins, it is considered a repel. # If there are three consecutive repels then the war will end. # If the attacker wins, they get to attack again in the next battle. # Every time an attack is won, the attacker gets 20 blocks forward from their direction of attack. # If the attacker wins 8 attacks consecutively, the town being attacked will be considered invaded and the nation will now have control of the town. Aftermath # Once a town loses the war, all residents will lose residency and the victor nation will now have control of the town # Nations cannot be invaded by the town, however they can still lose if there is three consecutive successful repels. # If the nation loses the war they cannot declare another colonization war on the town for 2 weeks. Surrender # The town may surrender to the enemy at any time. # The enemy must accept their surrender.